1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a subsea pig handler system.
2. Background Art
PCT Patent Publication WO 2009/133027 discloses an apparatus and method of producing gaseous and liquid component streams from at least two multi-phase streams in at least two pipelines, the method comprising at least the steps of : (a) passing a first multi-phase stream along a first pipeline and through a first slugcatcher system; (b) passing a second multi-phase stream through a second pipeline and a second slugcatcher system, (c) passing a first pig down the first pipeline to create a first pig-slug mass in the first pipeline; and (d) passing at least a fraction of the first multi-phase stream upstream of the first pig-slug mass to the second pipeline along a crossover line. WO 2009/133027 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,398 discloses a system for assuring subsea hydrocarbon production flow in pipelines by chilling the hydrocarbon production flow in a heat exchanger and causing solids to form, periodically removing deposits and placing them in a slurry utilizing a closed loop pig launching and receiving systems. U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,398 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.